Joseph Van Buren
Joseph VanBuren is an American composer, songwriter, performer, recording artist, producer, and the founder/owner of Sykophunk Productions. He has recorded and self-released music under his birth name and numerous aliases, including joe DOE, Dostah Shilailee, D-O-E, and Mother Prick of Misery; other projects past and present include Project D.O.T.A., Triple Vision, Dramatic Effect, Uther, and Domino Effect. Including all of his identities and side projects, VanBuren writes, records and/or produces over 100 songs per year. In addition to his musical endeavors, he is also a freelance writer and a self-published author. He currently resides in Fort Wayne, Indiana, USA. Biography (for the biography/discography of his musical aliases, see also joe DOE, D-O-E and Dostah Shilailee) Born and raised primarily in the mid-Hudson Valley region of New York, Joseph VanBuren began pursuing music as a career around 2001. He traveled the country, playing live shows in several scenes and recording with his various projects and musical identities. The hectic lifestyle, combined with his alcohol addiction and his battles with anxiety and depression, proved difficult to maintain. After six years of struggling with it all, he moved back home to settle down, sober up and start his own record label, Sykophunk Productions. Learning the legal and business sides of music, JVB realized that there were many other opportunities in the industry to pursue. He started making atmospheric instrumental music, mostly for the intent of acquiring licensing deals and composing scores for indie films and games. He never stopped doing work as a recording artist, however, but merely added one more name to his list of identities: his real one. In 2011, VanBuren released two new projects. Where Angels and Eagles Soar ''- a collection of ambient, new age and trip hop music dedicated to his recently deceased stepfather. The album was given a limited online release on March 8, 2011. JVB also made the songs available for licensing, allocating all proceeds from the album towards helping his mother start up her own business, "to help her stay on her feet during these trying times." VanBuren's other project was a "multimedia experience of horror and Hudson Valley folklore" called ''Abandoned. Released on May 13, 2011 (Friday the 13th), the "twisted tale based on the true history" is told through six videos (edited by VanBuren and Ryan McClellan of New Breed Media) and an extended soundtrack of fifteen tracks. In January 2012, Sykophunk Productions released Dark Moods, the first album in a series of cinematic instrumentals composed by Joseph VanBuren. Around the same time, VanBuren also contributed a number of new tracks to Sykophunk's licensing catalog. In April 2012, VanBuren was credited as the "self," providing "music, production & stories" for the album Nocternal - Democalypse Trilogy part III. Throughout 2013, Joseph VanBuren continued composing/audio design work on two upcoming projects: The Hairy Claw of Grafton Moore, an animated horror film, and the video game Precipice. In January 2014, he released the second album of his Mood series, Emotional Moods. Plans for 2015 include a re-release of Abandoned ''and continued work on the third installment of the Moods series, tentatively titled ''Cinematic Moods. As an author, VanBuren has published two works of literature: The Consciousness Conspiracy: Poems and Written Experiments and Other Shadows: Brief Glimpses into the Unknown and Maddening. He is working on completing his first screenplay (for which he is also composing a soundtrack) and sometimes posts previously unpublished work on his blog, named Other Shadows after his book. VanBuren also continues work on his largest writing/music project of all, what he often vaguely refers to as Dark Domain. Key Releases * Emotional Moods (2014, Sykophunk Productions) * Nocternal (2012, Sykophunk Productions) * Dark Moods (2012, Sykophunk Productions) * Abandoned (2011, Sykophunk Productions) * Where Angels and Eagles Soar (2011, Sykophunk Productions) For full discography, see also joe DOE, D-O-E, and Dostah Shilailee Related Links *DIO: Do It Ourselves blog *Sykophunk Productions official soundtrack/licensing site - http://www.sykophunk.net/ Category:Artists Category:"Sykophunk Productions" artists Category:"sykophunk" artists